This invention relates to optoelectronics, and in particular to packaged optoelectronic receiver devices.
In the field of optoelectronics, receivers are employed to convert an incoming optical signal to an electrical signal. The receiver typically includes a photodetector, such as a PIN photodiode, (and other electrical devices such as IC""s, capacitors and resistors) which is packaged, either alone or in combination with a transmitter, so as to be aligned with an optical fiber. The package is usually metal and/or ceramic, and the fiber is laser welded to the package. While adequate, such packages tend to be expensive, and the laser welding of the fiber is usually time consuming.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a low cost package with high speed active alignment between the photodetector and the optical fiber.
The invention is an optoelectronic device including a semiconductor photodetector enclosed within a plastic housing. The housing includes a wall with an aperture therein for receiving optical signals. The photodetector is mounted to a flexible film which is, in turn, attached to the housing so that the photodetector is aligned with the aperture. The device may further include a receptacle mounted to the wall for receiving an optical fiber aligned with the aperture and the photodetector. The receptacle is preferably mounted by means of an epoxy.